The present invention relates to hematite particles and a magnetic recording medium using hematite particles as non-magnetic particles for a non-magnetic undercoat layer. More particularly, the present invention relates to high-density acicular hematite particles which have an excellent dispersibility in a binder resin, and a magnetic recording medium which uses the hematite particles as non-magnetic particles for a non-magnetic undercoat layer, which has small light transmittance, smooth surface, high strength and high durability, and which is capable of suppressing the deterioration in the magnetic properties caused by a corrosion of the magnetic particles containing as a main ingredient (hereinafter refer to as "magnetic iron-based metal particles") in the magnetic recording layer.
With a development of miniaturized and lightweight video or audio magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses for long-time recording, magnetic recording media such as a magnetic tape and magnetic disk have been increasingly and strongly required to have a higher performance, namely, a higher recording density, higher output characteristic, in particular, an improved frequency characteristic and a lower noise level.
Various attempts have been made at both enhancing the properties of magnetic particles and reducing the thickness of a magnetic recording layer in order to improve these properties of a magnetic recording medium.
The enhancement of the properties of magnetic particles will first be described.
The properties which magnetic particles are required to have in order to satisfy the above-described demands on a magnetic recording medium, are a high coercive force and a large saturation magnetization.
As magnetic particles suitable for high-output and high-density recording, acicular magnetic iron-based metal particles which are obtained by heat-treating acicular goethite particles or acicular hematite particles in a reducing gas are widely known.
Although acicular magnetic iron-based metal particles have a high coercive force and a large saturation magnetization, since the acicular magnetic iron-based metal particles used for a magnetic recording medium are very fine particles having a particle size of not more than 1 .mu.m, particularly, 0.01 to 0.3 .mu.m, such particles easily corrode, and the magnetic properties thereof are deteriorated, especially, the saturation magnetization and the coercive force are reduced.
Therefore, in order to maintain the characteristics of a magnetic recording medium which uses magnetic iron-based metal particles as the magnetic particles, over a long period, it is strongly demanded to suppress the corrosion of acicular magnetic iron-based metal particles as much as possible.
A reduction in the thickness of a magnetic recording layer will now be described. Video tapes have recently been required more and more to have a higher picture quality, and the frequencies of carrier signals recorded in recent video tapes are higher than those recorded in conventional video tapes. In other words, the signals in the short-wave region have come to be used, and as a result, the magnetization depth from the surface of a magnetic tape has come to be remarkably small.
With respect to short wavelength signals, a reduction in the thickness of a magnetic recording layer is also strongly demanded in order to improve the high output characteristics, especially, the S/N ratio of a magnetic recording medium. This fact is described, for example, on page 312 of Development of Magnetic Materials and Technique for High Dispersion of Magnetic Powder, published by Sogo Gijutsu Center Co., Ltd. (1982), ". . . the conditions for high-density recording in a coated-layer type tape are that the noise level is low with respect to signals having a short wavelength and that the high output characteristics are maintained. To satisfy these conditions, it is necessary that the tape has large coercive force Hc and residual magnetization Br, . . . and the coating film has a smaller thickness . . . ".
Development of a thinner film for a magnetic recording layer has caused some problems.
Firstly, it is necessary to make a magnetic recording layer smooth and to eliminate the non-uniformity of thickness. As well known, in order to obtain a smooth magnetic recording layer having a uniform thickness, the surface of the base film must also be smooth. This fact is described on pages 180 and 181 of Materials for Synthetic Technology-Causes of Friction and Abrasion of Magnetic Tape and Head Running System and Measures for Solving the Problem (hereinunder referred to as "Materials for Synthetic Technology" (1987), published by the Publishing Department of Technology Information Center, ". . . the surface roughness of a hardened magnetic layer depends on the surface roughness of the substrate (back surface roughness) so largely as to be approximately proportional, . . . , since the magnetic layer is formed on the substrate, the more smooth the surface of the substrate is, the more uniform and larger head output is obtained and the more the S/N ratio is improved."
Secondly, there has been caused a problem in the strength of a non-magnetic substrate such as a base film with a tendency of the reduction in the thickness of the non-magnetic substrate in response to the demand for a thinner magnetic layer. This fact is described, for example, on page 77 of the above-described Development of Magnetic Materials and Technique for High Dispersion of Magnetic Powder, ". . . Higher recording density is a large problem assigned t the present magnetic tape. This is important in order to shorten the length of the tape so as to miniaturize the size of a cassette and to enable long-time recording. For this purpose, it is necessary to reduce the thickness of a substrate . . . . With the tendency of reduction in the film thickness, the stiffness of the tape also reduces to such an extent as to make smooth travel in a recorder difficult. Therefore, improvement of the stiffness of a video tape both in the machine direction and in the transverse direction is now strongly demanded . . . ."
The end portion of a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape, especially, a video tape is judged by detecting a portion of the magnetic recording medium at which the light transmittance is large by a video deck. If the light transmittance of the whole part of a magnetic recording layer is made large by the production of a thinner magnetic recording medium or the ultrafine magnetic particles dispersed in the magnetic recording layer, it is difficult to detect the portion having a large light transmittance by a video deck. For reducing the light transmittance of the whole part of a magnetic recording layer, carbon black or the like is added to the magnetic recording layer. It is, therefore, essential to add carbon black or the like to a magnetic recording layer in the present video tapes.
However, addition of a large amount of non-magnetic particles such as carbon black impairs not only the enhancement of the recording density but also the development of a thinner recording layer. In order to reduce the magnetization depth from the surface of the magnetic tape and to produce a thinner magnetic recording layer, it is strongly demanded to reduce, as much as possible, the quantity of non-magnetic particles such as carbon black which are added to a magnetic recording layer.
It is, therefore, strongly demanded that the light transmittance of a magnetic recording layer should be small even if the carbon black or the like which is added to the magnetic recording layer is reduced to a small amount. From this point of view, improvements in the substrate are now in strong demand.
There is no end to a demand for a higher performance in recent magnetic recording media. Since the above-described reduction in the thickness of a magnetic recording layer and a non-magnetic substrate lowers the durability of the surface of the magnetic recording layer and the magnetic recording medium, an improvement of the durability of the surface of the magnetic recording layer and the magnetic recording medium is in strong demand.
This fact is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 5-298679, ". . . With the recent development in magnetic recording, a high picture quality and a high sound quality have been required more and more in recording. The signal recording property is, therefore, improved. Especially, finer and higher-density ferromagnetic particles have come to be used. It is further required to make the surface of a magnetic tape smooth so as to reduce noise and raise the C/N . . . . However, the coefficient of friction between the magnetic layer and an apparatus during the travel of the magnetic tape increases, so that there is a tendency of the magnetic layer of the magnetic recording medium being damaged or exfoliated even in a short time. Especially, in a video tape, since the magnetic recording medium travels at a high speed in contact with the video head, the ferromagnetic particles are apt to be dropped from the magnetic layer, thereby causing clogging on the magnetic head. Therefore, an improvement in the running stability of the magnetic layer of a magnetic recording medium is expected . . . ."
Various efforts have been made to improve the base for a magnetic recording layer with a demand for a thinner magnetic recording layer and a thinner non-magnetic substrate. A magnetic recording medium having at least one undercoat layer (hereinunder referred to "non-magnetic undercoat layer") comprising a binder resin and non-magnetic iron-based metal particles such as hematite particles which are dispersed therein, on a non-magnetic substrate such as a base film has been proposed and put to practical use (Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 6-93297 (1994), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) Nos. 62-159338 (1987), 63-187418 (1988), 4-167225 (1992), 4-325915 (1992), 5-73882 (1993), 5-182177 (1993), 5-347017 (1993), 6-60362 (1994), 9-22524 (1997), etc.)
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 5-182177 (1993) discloses a magnetic recording medium comprising: a non-magnetic substrate; a non-magnetic undercoat layer formed on the non-magnetic substrate and produced by dispersing inorganic particles in a binder resin; and a magnetic layer formed on the non-magnetic undercoat layer and produced by dispersing ferromagnetic particles in a binder resin while the non-magnetic undercoat layer is wet; wherein the magnetic layer has a thickness of not more than 1.0 .mu.m in a dried state, the non-magnetic undercoat layer contains non-magnetic inorganic particles with surface layers coated with an inorganic oxide, the inorganic oxide coating the surfaces of the non-magnetic inorganic particles contained in the non-magnetic undercoat layer is at least one selected from the group consisting of Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, SiO.sub.2 and ZrO.sub.2, and the amount of the inorganic oxide coating the non-magnetic inorganic particles is 1 to 21 wt % in the case of Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, 0.04 to 20 wt % in the case of SiO.sub.2, and 0.05 to 15 wt % in the case of ZrO.sub.2, base on the total weigh of the magnetic inorganic particles.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 6-60362 (1994) discloses a non-magnetic undercoat layer for a magnetic recording medium formed on a non-magnetic substrate, comprising a coating film composition containing non-magnetic particles and a binder resin; wherein the non-magnetic particles are non-magnetic particles constituted by acicular .alpha.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 particles coated with an Al compound, and the non-magnetic particles constituted by acicular .alpha.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 particles coated with an Al compound have an average major axial diameter of 0.05 to 0.25 .mu.m, an average minor axial diameter of 0.010 to 0.035 .mu.m, a particle size distribution of not more than 1.40 in geometrical standard deviation, and an aspect ratio (major axial diameter/minor axial diameter) of 2 to 20.
However, the above-described non-magnetic particles are not particles which contain aluminum substantially uniformly from the central portions to the surfaces of the particles but particles which have an aluminum compound on the surfaces thereof.
A magnetic recording medium which has small light transmittance, high strength, smooth surface and higher durability, and which is capable of suppressing a corrosion of the acicular magnetic iron-based metal particles dispersed in the magnetic recording layer, with reduction of the thickness of not only the magnetic recording layer but also the non-magnetic substrate is now in the strongest demand, but no such magnetic recording medium which sufficiently satisfies these conditions have ever been obtained.
The above-described magnetic recording media composed of a non-magnetic substrate and a non-magnetic undercoat layer produced by dispersing non-magnetic particles in a binder resin and formed on a non-magnetic substrate, have a small light transmittance, a smooth surface and a high strength, but the durability thereof is inconveniently poor.
This fact is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 5-182177 (1993), ". . . Although the problem of surface roughness is solved by providing a magnetic layer as an upper layer after forming a thick non-magnetic undercoat layer on the surface of a substrate, the problem of the abrasion of a head and the problem of durability are not solved and still remain. This is considered to be caused because a thermoset resin is ordinarily used as a binder of the undercoat layer so that the magnetic layer is brought into contact with a head or other members without any cushioning owing to the hardened undercoat layer, and a magnetic recording medium having such an undercoat layer has a considerably poor flexibility.
In addition, it has been pointed out that in the known magnetic recording media, the magnetic iron-based metal particles which are dispersed in the magnetic recording layer cause a corrosion after production, thereby greatly deteriorating the magnetic properties.
Also, the demand for the enhancement of the surface smoothness in a magnetic recording medium has become increasingly stronger, and the thinner magnetic recording layer, the smoother surface is strongly demanded.
As a result of studies undertaken by the present inventors so as to solve the above-described problems, it has been found that by using specific acicular hematite particles as the non-magnetic particles for a non-magnetic undercoat layer of a magnetic recording medium, the obtained magnetic recording medium has small light transmittance, smooth surface, high strength and high durability, and it is capable of suppressing the deterioration in the magnetic properties by preventing a corrosion of the magnetic particles in a magnetic recording layer. The present invention has been achieved on the basis of this finding.